The Rain
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Hujan telah datang.


**Genre**: Fantasy/Friendship

**The Rain**

* * *

Aku memandangi hujan yang terjatuh dari kediaman Tuhan.

Mengapa hujan itu begitu hening? Mereka hanya mempertegas kesunyian pada lorong-lorong hidup.

Tahun-tahun itu lewat dan bergumam melalui celah-celah hujan yang berdesir jatuh dari tempat yang asing.

Tempat yang ingin sekali kukunjungi.

Hari itu dingin. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya jika hujan datang dan menyapa setiap kelelahan yang ditukarkan setiap napas.

Aku mendesah.

Hujan itu masih mengalir. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah berada di luar, begitu dekat dengan keberadan sang alam yang tengah bernyanyi dalam keheningan waktu.

Hujan itu begitu deras. Ia menyimpan berjuta-juta memori yang terlepas dan terhanyut dari jiwa-jiwa yang terhilang.

Mengapa hujan itu begitu hening?

Aku tidak pernah tahu.

Aku melihat kakiku melangkah dalam kesunyian jaman. Mendekati sang hujan yang masih merangkak merampasi bulir-bulir impian yang diterbangkan angin.

Begitu banyak kepedihan, begitu banyak kesakitan.

Aku tidak pernah memahaminya.

Kemudian aku dan hujan itu saling menyapa. Kami berjabat tangan dan saling menukar senyum.

Walau senyum yang ada di wajahku bukanlah sebuah garis yang menyenangkan, tapi hujan itu berkata ia menyukaiku.

Aku tiba-tiba juga menyukai sang hujan.

Kami bercengkrama.

Waktu yang dingin bergayut lembut.

Mengalir melalui lorong-lorong yang abadi.

Sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh.

Kemudian disanalah ia berada.

Di tengah lebatnya hujan yang menari dalam pelukan waktu.

Ia menatapku dalam diam.

Aku terdiam. Hujan tersibak, ia pun melangkah pelan.

Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang selaluku sukai. Sesuatu yang selalu ada bersamaku jika sedang bertekun mencari sebuah kebenaran.

Wajahnya begitu manis.

Tubuhnya yang kecil merintih pelan dalam kesunyian yang berdesir.

"Halo," aku melemparkan sebuah sapaan.

Ia menatapku. Rambutnya yang gelap kecoklatan saling memeluk. Bergumul di tengah siraman sang alam.

"Aku tersesat," suaranya tajam namun lembut.

"Oh, begitu," aku menjawab.

"Bantulah saya..."

"Kau darimana?"

"Sebuah tempat... tempatnya Adam dan Hawa..."

Aku terdiam.

"Tempat itu telah musnah, nak..."

Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu mendesah. Ia bersedih.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa pulang?"

"Tenanglah, aku akan membawamu pulang..."

Anak itu menatapku.

Tatapannya dalam. Sebuah komunikasi terukir dalam kebisuan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak percaya..."

"Percayalah..."

Namun, tiba-tiba anak itu berjengit marah. Ia berbalik dan berlari liar. Kemudian menghilang di tengah derasnya sang hujan.

Aku terpaku.

Sesuatu menderu di balik pikiranku.. Menceritakan sebuah kisah yang tidak pernah didengar seorangpun.

Aku membuka mata dan terhenyak.

Langit masih gelap. Ia masih saja bersedih di tempatnya yang tersembunyi. Entahlah, mungkin tengah meratapi bumi. Ataukah itu sesungguhnya hanya sebuah kidung kematian yang tengah melukis.

Aku menatap tempatku berdiri. Di tengah lebatnya hujan yang menghantam bumi, aku berada di tengahnya. Merasakan berjuta-juta kepedihan jatuh bersama setiap helaian tetesnya.

Tempat yang tinggi dari tanah yang merajuk. Tempat yang sangat sunyi.

Mengapa hujan itu begitu hening? Ia hanya memperjelas bagian dalam pikiran yang hampa.

Selalu seperti itu... hingga_ ia_ datang.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara beterbangan di antara helai-helai sang hujan.

Aku menoleh, dan terpaku.

Disanalah ia berdiri. Terpisahkan dari tirai-tirai hujan yang meluncur turun, bergegas-gegas memeluk tanah. Disanalah ia berdiri. Di tengah keremangan waktu yang mengalir deras.

Aku tidak melepaskan sebuah suara. Aku terlalu takut. Takut ia akan berlari lagi. Takut ia meninggalkanku sekali lagi.

Namun, tanpa kuduga, ia memanggilku.

Suaranya menyeberang dari sisi-sisi sang debu yang tengah bergumul untuk kembali pada rengkuhan cahaya yang kini tengah menghilang di balik tangan-tangan badai.

Ia memanggilku di antara jutaan kepedihan yang menghimpit.

"Ryuzaki, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Sebuah sapaan yang kukenal. Jauh sebelum aku mengenal sebuah keabadian.

Kemudian aku pun memahami sebuah hal. Hal yang telah lama kucari dari antara ribuan jalan-jalan yang telah runtuh.

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahku.

Kemudian aku membuat sebuah sinyal. Kuangkat jemariku di sekitar telinga. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ekspresi yang menggelitik saat melihat hal itu.

Kemudian ia pun mengulangi sapaannya. Sapaan yang telah lama terhilang dari malam-malam yang berlalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryuzaki?"

Aku terseyum puas. Ia telah kembali. Ia telah kembali.

Namun, rupanya juga telah berubah. Ia tidak lagi ringkih dalam tubuh yang kecil. Ia tinggi sekarang. Jiwanya telah memiliki tubuh yang baru sekarang. Tubuh yang lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya. Karena ia telah menemukan jalannya. Jalan pulangnya.

Tak lama, sang hujan pun membawanya ke dalam helaian-helaiannya. Mengundangnya ke dalam tempatku berada. Di antara cahaya yang beterbangan.

Akhirnya ia pun datang ke tempatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryuzaki?" sebuah suara yang menggelitik.

Mengapa hujan itu begitu hening?

Aku tahu sekarang.

Karena di dalam keheningan itu, kita bisa saling memeluk dan menukarkan kepedihan kita. Dalam keheningan itu sebuah komunikasi yang indah tercipta dan dilahirkan.

Karena di dalam keheningan itu aku dapat bertemu kembali denganmu.

"_Ah, rupanya kau telah menemukan jalan pulang, ya? Selamat datang di surga kita..."_

**End Of The Story**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Scene diambil dari kejadian di atap saat badai berlangsung. Blur? Itu trade mark saya. Maka, maaf jika membingungkan.

Maukah pembaca memberikan kesan setelah membaca ini?

Than for read and review.


End file.
